Spandex is known to display increased tackiness as compared to conventional, inelastic fibers. Because of their increased tackiness, spandex filaments may cohere to each other or alternatively adhere to various surfaces. High tackiness becomes especially problematic in packaging where spandex filament is wound around a core. The close proximity of the fibers plus the pressure on the fibers, especially near the core, may cause adjacent pieces of filament to cohere to each other, leaving the effected filament unusable since the fibers can be difficult to remove from the wound package without breaking. Unusable filament commonly occurs at the core and is referred to as “core waste”. After packaging, filament tackiness may increase during storage depending on time and temperature. Longer storage time and higher temperatures equate to increased tackiness and more core waste than freshly spun and packaged spandex. Accordingly, a reduction in spandex tackiness would reduce core waste and increase cost effectiveness.